A New Plan
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz realizes that he has missed one vital thing to Perry's down fall! What is it? Will it result in something special? Will be eventually rated M for the next Chapters. DoofenshmirtzXPerry
1. It starts

**Hello everyone! I decided there weren't enough DxP stories on this site soooooo... Imma make some! This one is my first so don't be mean! Lol Review if you want more chapters! :D Thanks everyone!**

-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DXP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed! _

Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz paced around his 'secret evil lair' that was in plain sight for all to see. He was sick and tired of his nemesis Perry the Platypus (A.k.a Agent P) busting in through his window or the door or the wall to ruin his 'evil scheme' and whoop his arse into next Tuesday! Perry was always one step ahead! Always! He paced in his anger muttering to himself. Was there nothing he could do to stop him? The problem was that Perry the Platypus had no weaknesses, no fears, no nothing!... that he knew of.

_**Doofensmirtz Pov.**_

"Hmmm... come to think of it, I never came to think of it! Does Perry the Platypus have a weakness? Ooohoohoo! This could be just what I have been missing! Bwahaaahahaha! *Cough* Ehe... yeah. But, but ,but! Where do I start? What do I do? How can I...! That's it! This will surely be the way to find his weakness! Bwahahahaaa!"

_-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DXP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-_

_Suburban back yard in Danville_

Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher sat underneath the big oak tree in their backyard with their pet Semi-aquatic egg laying mammal Perry. The young red haired boy looked to his step brother who was calmly stroking Perry while reading a book. "Ah, what to do? What to do? Any plans Ferb?" The young green haired british boy shook his head. He was never much for talking. "What about you Perry? Bursting with any ideas?" The aqua green mammal blinked and made his teeth chattering noise. "Garrrrr." He looked out of the corner of his eye and watched his owners. He only needed them to look away for one second! Then he could make his escape. As you probably know, Perry is no ordinary Platypus. He works for an agency that turns animals into secret agents. The call him Agent P for short, but of course a mindless house pet is his cover. "PHINEAS! FERB! HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING SO I CAN BUST YOU!" A tall orange haired teen poked her head out of the upstairs window. "Oh hi Candice!" There big sister Candice was always trying to bust them, but as soon as she dragged their mom home, whatever was there had vanished mysteriously. "Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "Oh finally! Hey, where's Perry?" Candice looked around from her window. Phineas raised his eye brow. That was usually his line.

_Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba Doo-Be Doo Be Do-Ba! _

Perry slunk alongside the house and whipped out his fandora from no where. He tapped on the side panel of the house and was flipped around into a long tube. He slid down, and landed perfectly in his chair in front of a giant screen.

_**Perry's Pov.**_

I waited unimpressed in front of the screen for Major Monogram and Carl to give me my... mission. Once again Doofensmirtz would make an 'evil plan' involving some kind of 'inator.' And once again I would blow it up and thwart his plan, and probably ruff him up a bit as well. As bored as I had become with the mad scientists back stories and pathetic plots... I felt something. Something I couldn't explain, but instead treated it as hate. "Er hem! Agent P! Are you with us?" I looked up and noticed Major M had been there waiting for me. I nodded quickly and waited. "Agent P, it's Doofensmirtz again. We really don't know what he is up to, but we know it's nothing good! Good luck Agent P!" I saluted as the screen blacked out. "Hmph, what could it possibly be this time? A ray that turns water into sand because his mother never let him swim in public pools?" I chuckled at the memory of that backstory. It was so pointless! But never the less it was I mission! I hopped into my hover jet and flew off towards towards...

_-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DXP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-_

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Doofensmirtz Pov.**_

"Hmm, it looks ready to me. Heh heh I wonder why I didn't think of this sooner! All it needed was some reinforcements and..." ***CRASH*** I turned around to see Perry at the... well, the once was, door. "Ah! Perry the Platypus. How completely expected!"I walked away calmly and smirked as his expression went from serious to confused. I went to the window and looked out. He would fall into the trap on his own. "Isn't it a nice day?"

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Perry's Pov.**_

"What is he playing at? The weather? Isn't he up to something evil? Where's the evil monologue? Where's the inator! ... What is going on here?" I walked up behind him and stared curiously, but he just continued to look out the window. "Hmm.. I guess I'll just leave then." I walked towards the broken down door. Just as I had reached it, he spun around.

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Doofensmirtz Pov.**_

"What what what? Where are you going?" Seriously where is he going? He's supposed to fall into my trap! Oh think Heinz think! "Perry the Platypus come here! Please?" He rolled his eyes and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms as if to say: "What the hell do you want now?" Okay, nows my chance! "Perry, my evil invention is behind that wall riiiight there!" He looked at the wall. "Yes, yes the wall by the window what else! Sheesh!" I looked away like I was annoyed and watched him walk towards the trap.

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Perry's Pov.**_

I walked towards the wall with no suspicion what so ever. I thought his invention was there like he said and nothing more. Boy is he dumb, just giving me the location so I can destroy his invention and go-***CLANK*** home?" I looked down and saw my arms, legs and tail were restrained by some sort of metal. "Oh brother. Haven't we done this before? I can easily get out of this just like last time." Right as I was about to move, my head felt lighter. He had taken my hat. "And now this!" He reached down and took my watch. "Wa ha! Without your equipment no have no tech-y stuff!" I looked at him with squinted eyes. He put his hand on the back of his head. "Ehe, yeah. That did sound kinda dumb didn't it?" He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. I continued to struggle. There was nothing within reach, nothing I could press, nothing I could use. I was in deep trouble. At that moment Doofensmirtz poked his head back in the room and cocked his head slightly. "Oh and Perry the Platypus?" He lowered his head and squinted his eyes. A dark shadow appeared over his face. A truly sinister look, I gulped. "Prepare your self. You will not be happy about what will happen here today." With that he left and I gulped again... What was he gonna do to me?

-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DXP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-

**Dun dun dun! I hope you liked it! Want more? Review Review Review! **


	2. One Touch

**Hey guys! Thanks for reminding me I spelt Candace wrong. My bad. lol Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!**

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Perry's Pov.**_

I waited and waited. My arms and legs stung as I struggled against the restraints. "Gah! What is the matter with me? I'm agent P for crying out loud! And he... he... he's DOOFENSMIRTZ! How was he able to successfully catch me? I don't understand! What-what's he going to do?" I started to get nervous, and I'm never nervous! Except when I go to the vet... I shook my head. "Okay, okay. I have to think. Maybe I can wiggle free if I just..." I heard the door open and looked up. Doofensmirtz stood there with his goofy grin and his hands behind his back. "Now Perry the Platypus, lets begin this shall we?" He walked towards me and set down a box. Then he pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "Fist off, let's get this on you okay?" He reached in the box and pulled out a black collar. I cocked my head. "A collar? What for?" I thought. He must have seen the way I was looking at it. "Oh this? This is an electric collar. You won't be able to leave this building without being shocked. Heh heh..."

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Doofensmirtz Pov.**_

I chuckled as his face turned white... is that even possible? What ever. I unfastened it and gently reached over his head. I laid the collar behind his head and brought the ends around to fasten it. As I put one end through the loop to tighten it, I felt a tingle in my stomach. He was completely at my mercy! I looked into his eyes and saw they were filled curiosity, anger and... could that be fear? Naw, not yet anyway. My stomach tingled again and I felt my face grow hot and red. What is wrong with me? Ah must be hate! "Okay Perry the Platypus. Now that's settled, let us continue!" I kicked the box to the side and grinned at Perry. "So Perry the Platypus, you probably want to know what this is all about am I right?" He nodded his head. "Aha I thought so. Now, it all started the other day as I was restlessly pacing!"

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Perry's Pov.**_

I listened attentively to his backstory for once. My eyes widening with each word, the Doc who bought his certificate over the internet was smart! Well I knew he was smart, but he was actually thinking logically! "...and so Perry the Platypus, that is when I realized you didn't have a weakness! Or do you?" His face darkened and he grinned wickedly. I gulped. "I am going to find out your weakness and I am going to find out what you are afraid of! I have the upper hand this time, so no use trying to escape." He stood up placed his hand on my head. I shivered under his touch and he must have felt it. I mentally smacked myself. He leaned down to my ear, I felt his hot breath on my fur and I could smell his spicy cologne. "Ah! What was that... Perry?" I shivered again, he called me Perry! Not Perry the Platypus, just Perry. The way he said it, so smooth, just rolled of his tongue with his thick German accent. I felt like I was being shocked by the collar, and turned red. Again is that possible? I guess so. I don't think he noticed how... how... seductive he sounded. I hope not.

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Doofensmirtz Pov.**_

I saw Perry turn red and I felt him tremble beneath my touch. "What's the matter _Perry_?" His name just seemed to tumble out of my mouth, smooth as a wave. I liked the way it felt. Wait, wait, wait! What is this? Hmm probably just excited from having the upper hand! Yeah, that's it. "Why are you trembling _Perry_? Are you afraid?" He shook his head violently. "Really now? Are you sure?" I ran my hand gently through his fur. He was so warm and soft, I couldn't help but smile. This was going to fun. _Very very fun!_


	3. Unknown Violation

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. But here it is now! :) Enjoy!**

_-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-_

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Perry's Pov.**_

I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't take this kind of attention from my NEMESIS! From my owners sure but HIM! Nu-uh, nooo way! I struggled to get free from his dancing hands, but to no avail.

"What's wrong _Perry,_ hmm? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I nodded slightly, and he grinned. "Good." He put his other hand on my tail and moved the opposite way of my fur. I stiffened at the touch and shivered. When your a platypus, your mate will do that to show affection. But I was sold as a baby, and never experienced love, so this was all new. My eyes felt like they were popping out of my skull. What was this feeling? What's happening to me?

I shook my head and tried to resist, but the feeling was so overwhelmingly... wonderful. I tried to move, but my limbs had turned to jelly. And to my dismay, I began to purr.

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Doofensmirtz Pov.**_

I never noticed how soft his tail was! It's feels just like a peach! So soft and warm and purring and... purring? I looked up to see Perry's eyes tightly shut, and a soft vibrating purr escaping is throat. "Do you... like this Perry?" He shook his head violently, whimpering softly. "Then why are you purring hmm?" He shook his head and moved his tail slightly. "Your tail? Is that what it is?" He nodded and opened his eyes, they were begging me to stop. He whimpered and closed his eyes again.

What is it doing to him? All I'm doing is petting his tail. I stopped and he exhaled deeply, limbs shaking and eyes watering. Was he crying? I walked out of the room to my office without a word. Maybe the internet would offer me an explanation.

I walked quickly through the hall towards my office. I swung open the door, clamored into my computer chair and opened my laptop. "Hmm let's see. Search engine, Platypus. Ooh! This might give me some answers. A female platypus will rub the males tail to show aff-ec-tion..." I stared at the computer, just realizing what I had done. "Ah ha! I have found Perry's weakness! Ahahahaha! Woo hoo! Yeah! *cough* Yeah... Wait a second! I gave some sense of pleasure to Perry the Platypus! Oh, well... this is... awkward?" I felt my face heating up. Is it hot in here or something? My stomach tightened, and my heart was pounding. Do I... _like_ Perry the Platypus or something! That's outrages! But there is a way to find out! I looked out the window and chuckled. "Oh Perry... I can't wait for tonight. Hm hm hm."

_Doofensmirtz evil incorporateeeeed!__ - __**Perry's Pov.**_

I felt so violated! How could he do this to me? Perhaps he didn't know... Never the less I was scared. I blinked the start of tears from my eyes and looked to the door. Why did he leave so suddenly? I have to get out of here! I looked around, my animal whistles were to far away. My watch laser was clear across the room, and my hat was with it. Where the heck is the release button? I scoped the room but there was no button or lever or switch to be seen. Just great! I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up.

"Well, well Agent P. It seems your in a bit of a pickle."

_-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-DxP-_

Who was that I wonder? ;) I hope you liked it! Please Review if you want more! XD

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
